Mi Dama de Hielo
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Aunque te comportes como una niña… Siempre serás mi dama de hielo. Secuela de "Un Frió Flechazo"


_***Hace un saludo militar* Hola de nuevo!... Como les prometí la secuela de "Un frio flechazo". **_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen, son de la empresa de videos juegos SNK Playmore.**_

_**Aclaraciones: esto cuenta lo que pasa antes de que Kula Diamond se va del departamento… Inspirando con la canción "Solo Aquí" de Airbag.**_

_**Summary: Aunque te comportes como una niña… Siempre serás mi dama de hielo.**_

* * *

_**Mi dama de hielo.**_

_Pov K´:_

Otro día más aburrido, estando en el sillón sentado y cambiando de canales cada rato sin nada de qué ver, esto cada vez se pone aun más aburrido aunque este el día soleado no tengo nada de qué hacer, todavía no ha llegado ninguna carta o invitación para el torneo del K.O.F. Veo a Maxima entrando y saliendo del departamento me quedo mirándolo por unos segundos.

—Maxima… ¿Qué estás haciendo?** —**pregunte por curiosidad.

—Estoy buscando mi caja de herramientas, tengo que arreglar mi motocicleta**—**contesto mi compañero agarrando el objeto que tanto buscaba. Era de suponer, porque siempre iba y venía sosteniendo un trapo en sus manos para limpiarse la grasa que dejo su motocicleta.

Volteo a un lado y veo como Kula y Diana estaban llegando con algunas bolsas, seguramente se fueron a compra la cena… Me levanto de mi sillón y saco de la heladera una de las paletas de Kula Diamond, que a ella tanto les gusta y aun más justo agarre su favorito, con gusto a frutilla. Me voy caminando hacia el ascensor, pero sin antes volteo de vuelta para atrás porque sentía que alguien me seguía. No le di importancia y me subí al ascensor, para dirigirme a la terraza. Cuando llego al dicho destino, estaba por comer ese dulce pero algo me detiene…

— "¡Ni te creas que vas a comer mis dulces K´!"**—**escuche con la voz molesta de Kula.

Fue la primera vez que la vi tan así, tan enojada y esta vez no fue por el torneo, sino mas bien, por un simple dulce…Para mí es simple aunque para ella es como quitarle algo apreciado. Esta apunto de comer ese caramelo hasta que… Mis manos se congela, aquella mocosa me congelo mis manos para que no comiera.

—Te dije que no toques mis dulces**—**me decía ella con enfado.

—Esto fue como sacarle un dulce a una bebe, o mejor dicho, a una niña llorona**—** dije ignorándola y descongelando mi mano.

— ¡K´ Dash, deja de tratarme así! —me grito Kula molesta. —Tampoco no me tratas como una luchadora—

Le di la espalda y ella solo se enojo hasta que después quiso entrar en razón, pero la vi de reojo, no sé porque algo me gustaba de ella…Sera porque se enojaba cuando le quitaba sus dulce, eso era una tentación para mi, jugar con Kula de esa manera, me gustaba verla enojada por eso.

—"_Te Amo, ¡K´ deja de tratarme como una niñita, ya soy grade!"_ — escuche eso que me dejo sorprendido, en un momento como este… La dama de hielo se estaba confesando, yo creí que era fría igual que yo pero me equivoque, fue raro al escuchar eso de ella. Me estaba pidiendo que le correspondiera, no le dije nada permanecí callado por varios minutos, su mirada me demostraba que estaba esperando mi respuesta. Me dio la espalda y se fue sin decirme adiós…

— ¡Kula! —grite para tratar de impedir que se vaya.

Fue imposible detenerla ya que ella se fue con Diana quien también me regaño por como la trate a la dama, cuando Maxima se dio cuenta de que el departamento se encontraba algo vacio… Porque no escuchaba esas risitas juguetonas entre Diana y Kula. El me miro con enojo y extrañado.

— ¿Dónde están? — me pregunto Maxima en tono molesto.

—Se fueron sin avisar—conteste metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, tratando de fingir estar triste.

Mi compañero de equipo se quedo callado y volvió al estacionamiento a buscar su motocicleta para ir a buscarlas a ambas chicas.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, me sentí confundido e mal, mi compañero no volvió hace cuatro días… Tal vez fue mi culpa, yo cause todo esto. Por un lado extrañaba las risas de Kula, también cuando disfrutaba hacerla enojar, no sé porque…Me siento extraño, me falta algo, me siento incompleto.

—Creo que tomar aire fresco me relajara un poco— pronuncie al suspirar triste. Me dirijo hacia el ascensor, para irme al último piso del departamento, camine por el techo para contemplar la vista de la ciudad de South Town, cuando vi mi flama carmesí que me demostraba el reflejo… Era aquella mujer, era mi dama de hielo. Por ella me sentía así. Extrañaba su presencia.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, hasta que escuche su voz de vuelta, fue extraño pero cuando me dio la espalda la tome del brazo y después le dije —Tú no eres una niña, eres una luchadora—

En ese momento la bese y sentí que Kula me correspondió, la respuesta que mi dama tanto esperaba… Ya se lo respondí pero con un beso…

— "_Aunque te comportes como una niña… Siempre serás mi dama de hielo"_ —

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Y ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**¿Cursi? O.o**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**Sayonara! atte. J.H**_


End file.
